


Two Eggfuls of Happiness

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Semi-Public Sex, Smuggler Ben Solo, handjobs, sort of, this fic is a rollercoaster you've been warned, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Ben Organa is a skilled smuggler, like his father before him. Therefore, a First Order border patrol cannot faze him. Not even when he has two very illegal eggs in his ass and a very intriguing Lieutenant Hux on board. Or can't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Eggstravaganza prompt: "Smuggler Ben Solo has to stash some alien eggs up his ass when his ship gets intercepted by a F.O. border patrol. Ben tries not to squirm as he’s questioned by intimidating authoritarian Lt. Hux. Of course Hux snaps on some gloves for a strip search."

Ben curses when his radar intercepts a message from a First Order vessel. He considers pretending he didn't receive it, but he knows enough of the fanatic wannabe Imperials to think it wouldn't help him. They want to search his ship and they will, unless he beats them in a battle - unlikely - or blows himself up. He doesn’t feel like dying today, so he spends a few seconds convincing himself he’s not guilty of anything punishable by law, and then forms an answer in his head.

“ _ Relentless, _ this is  _ Nucifera _ ,” he opens the canal, “I'm carrying supplies for Hosnian Prime. Is there a reason you want to search my ship?”

Technically he's not lying. Supplies can mean a lot of things, from food to booze to... less commonly desired objects. Ben is there to provide these without asking questions save for the price and destination. 

“ _ Nucifera _ , this is a regular check up, nothing to worry about. We won't hold you for long. Please slow down and lower your shields.”

“Thank you,  _ Relentless, _ ” Ben says and closes the channel. He follows the instructions and rushes to arrange the ship for intrusion. Most of the things he's carrying are legal, but there are some he wouldn't want to be discovered. 

And then there are the eggs. 

Ben remembers a lesson his father had given him before he left on his first solo mission.

“They'll never believe you're not carrying something illegal. You're too handsome to be a regular boring supply ship pilot. If it's nothing too important you can try to hide it. But if you have something really valuable, or something you shouldn't be even suspected of knowing, you need to distract them. Give them a badly concealed stash of illegal booze, or something of questionable provenance to gnaw on while you hide the thing you can't afford to lose.” 

It’s the best piece of advice his father has ever given him, maybe the best thing ever, and Ben moves about the ship to follow it again.  

He checks the unused vents full of booze and the secret door above the engine room before hurrying to the hangar where his most precious cargo is. He left it on top of everything else, afraid it might crush. He grabs the container carefully and looks at it, his mind racing. The patrol will be on him in a few minutes and he already has his better hideouts full. There's only…

It's not that Ben has never hidden articles inside his body before. To be fair, he probably does it more than it's necessary, for the thrill of wondering whether he'd get caught or not, whether he'd get searched or not. But, and that feels like an important detail, he’s never done it with living things. 

Ben eyes the two eggs with apprehension. He has to decide now - if he’s to succeed, he’ll need some time to prepare. He doesn’t know what creature they belong to, or why it’s illegal to sell them, and he tries not to think of why someone might want to buy them. He’s not the person to ask those questions. He is, however, exactly the person who should ask whether it’s safe to shove eggs up his ass. 

Ben was told the box they’re in is an incubator, which means they’re going to be hatched. He doesn’t know how soon, or even what environment they need. On the other hand, he also understood - from the price offered for their transport - that they’re very, very rare.  And very, very rare things tend to be illegal. Ben figures he doesn’t want to get caught with a pair of illegal eggs. 

He makes his way to the place where he sleeps and he rummages through his things before he finds a bottle of lube. He hasn’t fingered himself in a while, but he hopes he’s not entirely out of shape. He sets the eggs on his bunk and kneels down beside it. With a deep breath, he pulls his pants down. 

He works quickly but meticulously, pleased to find his walls stretching accordingly. He’s careful to avoid hitting any bundle of nerves - he just doesn’t have time to come just now. He’ll make up for it after he deals with the patrol. When he’s positive he’ll fit the eggs inside, he stops working and opens the incubator. His lube-coated fingers stain the glass wall of it but he pays it no mind. 

The air is warm inside the box and Ben estimates it could be more or less the same temperature as his insides, so he shouldn’t impair their development, especially if he’ll only hold them in for a while. He’s not sure how he feels about that, so he doesn’t think of it any further. He removes one of the eggs and inspects it for a moment. Its surface is a little rough and it changes colours a little as Ben turns it over and over in his hand. It looks a little sinister and Ben decides to proceed with his action before he changes his mind. He sends a quick prayer to the Force, asking it to stall the hatching of the eggs for after he’s removed them. 

Coated in lube, the eggs slip inside him easily, almost too easily. He suppresses the thoughts of what might happen if he doesn’t manage to get them out later and they get stuck inside him. Instead, he focuses on their slightly uneven surface and on how they feel a lot like one of his dildos. How long has it been since he’s played with his toys? He suddenly remembers why he started doing this even if simply stroking his cock is much easier to achieve orgasm. He takes a deep breath and wills his erection to ease.

He barely manages to hide the box underneath his bed, his bottle of lube into his duffel and pull his pants on before the ship alerts him that there is a request for him to open the airlock. Ben wipes his fingers on a rag he finds on his way to the cockpit and allows  _ Relentless  _ to create a passageway between the two ships. He can feel the weight of the eggs and he tries to convince himself that the movements he felt were just figments of his imagination. 

He walks to the airlock to greet the patrol. He runs a hand through his hair in a rather futile attempt to make them seem less roguish. His father’s words about nobody believing he wasn’t a smuggler have been true, and Ben is sure his clothes don’t work well to change the impression either. At a fleeting glance, he looks like he was interrupted in the middle of jacking off. His pants are loose but he can still make out the shape of his cock. Well. Hopefully the patrol will care more about his load than himself.

When the airlock opens, there are three figures in front of Ben. A tall young ginger officer whose uniform says Lieutenant and his expression screams General, and two masked soldiers. Ben can see his reflection in their shiny black helmets, and he thinks his cheeks are a little flushed. It doesn't improve his appearance but proves nothing. 

“Hi,” Ben greets when neither of the party starts talking. He focuses on the redhead since he seems to be in charge, and looks him over. His hair is slicked back with some product and it looks almost unnaturally perfect. The uniform looks a little strange, as if it’s padded rather than filled with flesh. Ben wonders how the guy must look underneath it. He tries not to imagine laying the ginger on his bed and riding him. 

“Good afternoon,” the ginger replies sternly, and the image in Ben’s head sparks.  _ His kriffing accent,  _ Ben thinks and gives in to the thought of making the man spew obscenities in that delicious voice. “My name is Lieutenant Hux. State your name and purpose of your journey.”

“Your name is Lieutenant?” Ben says thoughtlessly, “What kind of parents do you have?” 

“Don’t make me lose patience with you,” Hux warns and the words run straight down Ben’s spine, making him shudder with delight. He shifts his weight from one foot to another. “I tend to be very thorough with my inspections when I lose my patience.”

Ben swallows audibly. He wonders if this Lieutenant will check him himself, and his cock stirs at the prospect. Ben has had a few ‘not now, boner’ moments in his life but this one is definitely the most inappropriate.

“My name is Bail Calrissian,” Ben lies and gives Hux an apologetic look, “I know, that name’s unfortunate. It’s caused me serious troubles with patrols before.” 

Hux looks unimpressed, as if he doesn’t believe Ben. Ben doesn’t really care. Another of his father’s snippets of wisdom said:  _ Give your real name to traders so they know who to ask for, and a fake one to the patrols so that they can’t look you up.  _

“And the purpose of your journey?” Hux asks, “You’re wasting my time, Calrissian.”

“I already told you, I’m carrying goods for Hosnian Prime,” Ben shrugs, “I wouldn’t dare take your time.”

“What sort of goods?” Hux ignores the tease in Ben’s voice with a frown. His eyebrows make Ben think of Imperial soldiers, of evil and authority. He wonders if Hux trims them.

“Food, clothing, some medicaments, jewelry. Nothing special.”

“Mayhaps,” Hux says, “I expect you don’t mind my colleagues taking a look at your ship. I assure you it’s a routine procedure.”

“Be my guests,” Ben says and throws his arms in the air in a gesture of welcome.

“Very well,” Hux nods and gives an order to the masked soldiers. They leave, each to one side, and Ben and Hux remain alone. 

“How come someone like you ends up like a cargo pilot?” Hux asks after a while of uncomfortable silence.

“Are you flirting with me?” Ben smirks.

“I was merely thinking,” Hux says and loosens his posture a little, “you know, whenever we stop a regular merchant ship, the pilot is old, fat and miserable. Whenever we catch a smuggler, he’s young, fit and full of himself. After a while, you begin to see a pattern.”

“So you are,” Ben says, his smile unfaltering.

“I am what?”

“Flirting with me.”

“I am saying you’re a liar and a smuggler,” Hux says, “but if that sounds like flirting to you then yes, I’m flirting with you.”

“And how does such a competent ambitious officer like you end up on regular border patrols?” Ben tosses the ball back to Hux, “You see, I have patterns to follow as well. You don’t put someone honourable on border patrol. My guess is, you’ve done something you shouldn’t have, since you’re not a blabbering idiot I usually meet. So what did you do? Slept with an officer’s husband? Stole the results of a test? Smoked illegal weed?”

“Your behaviour is unacceptable,” Hux mutters, “you should be more careful with how you talk to people who have control over whether you’ll end up in prison or not.”

“Perhaps,” Ben shrugs, “I’ve never been good with respecting authorities. But nor have you, I think.”

“My attitude towards authorities is none of your business,” Hux proclaims and straightens his back, “I don’t like you, Bail Calrissian. I think you’re a dirty thief, and the fact that my men have not found anything on you yet attests only to your ability to hide illegal goods rather than your innocence.”

“Ah, Lieutenant, now you hurt my feelings,” Ben protests.

“I’m about to hurt more than them if I find anything. Strip down.”

“Do I turn you on, Lieutenant?” 

“You disgust me,” Hux says, just a tad bit fast. Ben smirks. “I am going to search you myself. I think you’re not above… some practices.”

“Do you always talk to the people you’re trying to impress like this? Because now I see why you seem like a bitter virgin.”

“Shut up and strip,” Hux orders, “unless you’d like to go to a labour camp straight away.”

Ben considers his options. If he refuses, he’s certain Hux will fulfill his threat and arrest him. If he complies, the eggs might get discovered and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? He won’t give up without a fight though. He strips down until he’s standing in front of Hux in his underwear. Hux bends down to the pile of clothes on the floor and begins searching it. Ben bites his lip in an attempt to concentrate and not think of how much this situation reminds him of several scenarios of porn he’s watched on long flights. 

“Why did you stop?” Hux asks, still kneeling on the floor.

“You wanted me to get completely naked?” 

“Well yes, that’s what is usually required for an inspection. Now take your panties off and don’t be shy. I highly doubt you have something I haven’t seen.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Ben remarks. Hux quirks his brow. 

“You’re a very self-confident person, aren’t you?” 

“Shouldn’t I be?” Ben asks and he runs a hand down the length of his cock before slipping his hands under the waistline of his briefs. He can't hide his erection anymore so he makes a show of it.

“I don’t know, should you?” Hux replies and stands up. He almost manages to pull off the professional approach look but his eyes betray him. Ben smirks.

“I’d say from your reaction that my self-confidence is well founded.”

“Good for you,” Hux says and reaches into his pocket. A second later, he pulls out a pair of latex gloves. He slips them on for just a little too long. They’re blue and make Hux’s fingers look even thinner and longer. 

“Don't you think there's a certain power disbalance here?” Ben asks, “With all your clothes?”

“I'm examining you for smuggled drugs, this is no place for balance,” Hux replies. He steps closer to Ben, a little absurdly. He seems unsure about what he should do with his hands. 

“You could still take your jacket off,” Ben offers, “or are you afraid of me? I swear I won't bite you.”

“If I do, will you shut up?” 

Ben grins in return. Hux sighs. 

“I can talk more if you want,” Ben says. 

“I think you’re forgetting who’s the one in position to give orders here,” Hux replies but he removes his jacket in a quick, unceremonious way. He’s wearing a rather ugly shirt, undoubtedly a part of the uniform. And stars, he’s just as tiny as Ben hoped. 

“I can take either way,” Ben informs Hux, “I’m very flexible.” 

“I hope your flexibility includes finally shutting up as you promised,” Hux says, “now turn around.” 

“Aren’t you going to look into my eyes as you slip your fingers inside me?” 

“I’m not-” Hux starts, “why should I look into your eyes?”

“I just thought you’d be the romantic type. You know, eye-contact and kisses and all that.”

“I’m not having sex with you,” Hux laughs but it has a tint of hysteria to it. Ben gives him some credit for trying. 

“Okay.” 

“Now let me do my job so I can be on my way.”

Ben accepts his fate. He’s done his best to avoid it but Hux seems determined to check him for contraband. Well. He’s definitely going to find something. But maybe he can still talk his way out of it. He should stop pissing Hux off for a while though. 

“Do you want me to get on all fours for you?” Ben asks. 

“Seriously?” 

“I just thought you’d have better access,” Ben says with a slight shrug, “when you inspect me.”

“Fine,” Hux exhales too sharply. Ben chuckles. He drops onto his knees, slowly, deliberately, and he ends up with his face merely inches from Hux’s crotch. “Oops.”

“Are you trying to avoid getting searched by giving me a blowjob?”

Ben parts his lips and licks them. Hux is wearing a pair of rather ridiculous jodhpurs but the outline of his dick is still visible. 

“And if I am?” Ben leans forward and brushes the tip of his nose against it.

“It's not going to work,” Hux mutters.

“Maybe,” Ben smirks, “but it might help me get a less strict sentence. Or maybe I just want to make you feel good.”

“This is unaccept-oh!” Hux yelps when Ben nuzzles his crotch. 

“Come on, you must be tense from all your hard work,” Ben purrs, “let me help you relax.”

Hux whimpers something incoherent but he doesn't protest when Ben pulls at his zipper and tugs at his pants. He hesitates a little before burying his fingers in Ben’s hair, obviously thinking that he's doomed so he may as well enjoy the ride. 

“Just so you know, I'm not doing this because I have something to hide. I'm doing this because you look delicious,” Ben lies easily, tugging the front of Hux’s briefs down. 

“You're a filthy liar and I'll prove it,” Hux says. His hands are sweating in the gloves but he's not going to embarrass himself any more by taking them off. 

“Of course you will, kitten,” Ben mumbles and trails his fingers down Hux’s length, starting at the trimmed pubes that prickle his fingers. 

“I mean it,” Hux protests. 

“So do I.”

Ben takes the tip of Hux’s cock in his mouth and wraps deft fingers around the base. Hux gasps with surprise, and Ben takes him deeper, encouraged by the sound. 

Hux turns out to be even more responsive than Ben hoped. He lets out soft sounds of appreciation mixed with a wide variety of expletives and instructions, his fingers unforgiving. Ben gets lost in his work, elated and smug. He forgets the situation he’s in, forgets what got him to this position and concentrates only on the moans and thrusting hips. Hux comes with a gasp and he holds onto Ben for support as his legs tremble. Ben licks him through the orgasm until Hux can’t take it anymore.

“S-stop please,” he murmurs, and Ben does, pulling away with a smirk that brightens his eyes. There’s come mixed with saliva coating his lips and he licks them with a sound of appreciation. He looks up at Hux.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” he says.

“I did,” Hux replies, collected already. He releases his hands from Ben’s hair and flexes them before zipping his pants up, “now it’s my turn to do my job.”

“My ass is ready for you,” Ben blurts out before he can stop himself. There goes his plan to play dumb, although he has to admit it wasn’t a good one in the first place. 

“I'm sure it is,” Hux grins, “now turn around.” 

Hux pats Ben’s cheek with his gloved hand and supports his words with a gesture. Ben swallows and obeys. He's on his hands and knees, his cock hard and leaking. He recalls the two soldiers Hux brought with him, sniffing around his ship, and wonders where they are, and if they're going to come when Hux is - what is he going to do? 

Hux nudges Ben to spread his legs further apart with his boots and his clothes rustle as he kneels. Ben bites his lip in anticipation. Hux’s fingers are warm but the latex feels unnatural. Ben wishes he’d take them off, and wonders if it’s too much to ask. 

“I see I don’t need to be extremely mindful with you,” Hux says and presses a fingertip inside Ben, “how considerate of you to prepare for me.”

“It would be awkward if I didn’t, wouldn’t it?”

“Well it certainly wouldn’t be comfortable for you.”

Hux’s finger sneaks inside Ben. It’s not enough, and Hux is going to find the eggs soon and he won’t let Ben come-

“I thought you’d hide something there. I thought you’d smuggle some drugs but…” Hux trails off for a brief second, then adds another finger. Ben thinks he’s feeling the eggs, trying to determine something.

“You thought I was a regular smuggler?” Ben jokes.

“I thought you were a cocky idiot too hot for his own good but I never imagined you’d be this reckless,” Hux says, “from the way they’re growing, you put them in before I came onto the ship. You really are something else.”

Several things click together at the same time. Ben swears under his breath.

“Growing?” he asks, because a single word is the only thing he’s capable of saying at the time. Hux knows what the eggs are. And it’s not good.

“Well, that’s what happens when you shove a tals’akh egg up your ass,” Hux says.

“Tals’akh,” Ben repeats. The pronunciation is sinister and too much for Ben. It doesn't sound good. 

“You have no idea what the egg does, do you?” Hux asks and takes his fingers out of Ben. 

“No,” Ben admits, “is it bad?”

He rolls over and lies on his back. Hux is kneeling beside him. 

“Tals’akh is a creature whose life cycle is dependent on other organisms. The eggs grow in the host’s gastrointestinal tract and when they reach the end, they grow some sort of tentacles and stimulate nerve bundles to get out.”

“Can you get to the point?” Ben grumbles. 

“Since you're not interested in xenobiology, which is a shame, I'll get to the important part. The nerve stimulation is, thanks to tals’akh’s original host, very strong. Humans usually can't take it.” 

“Can't you look a little bit less pleased?” Ben snaps, “What do I do now?”

“Well,” Hux rolls the gloves off his hands with thoughtful deliberation, “I might know how to help you.”

“And will you?” Ben groans, “I'll let you fuck my mouth for a week.”

“That does sound promising,” Hux nods and trails his fingers down Ben’s thigh, “but still. You're a dirty criminal who puts things in his ass without thinking. And I am a promising officer. It could ruin my career.”

“Everyone knows you already ruined your career. You're just as dirty as I am.”

“You got me there,” Hux admits, “please relax. I do know how to do this but it's not easy. For you, I mean. Not that I did it before so please relax.” 

“You're not exactly reassuring,” Ben mutters.

“I'm sorry, do you want me to kiss it better?” Hux snaps. He presses three fingers inside Ben and despite his terror, Ben swoons at how good it feels. 

“Try not to get too excited,” Hux says, “it will make it worse.”

“Maybe you shouldn't have such good fingers then.”

“Where did you even get this egg in the first place?” Hux asks. Ben concentrates on his voice instead of his fingers. 

“They are very rare and very beautiful. Which usually means there's someone willing to pay good money for it. Unfortunately, their transport is frowned upon.”

“You mean illegal.”

“You're the authority here,” Ben says, “anyways you probably don't want to get caught with something like that aboard your ship. So you hide it and hope for the best.”

“A ship as big as this doesn't have hiding places besides your ass?” Hux asks skeptically, knowing the answer. 

“I think there's no point in lying to you now. All my other hideouts are full.”

“Anything else you're carrying somewhere without knowing its specifics?” 

“No. Just the usual things,” Ben gasps and moans as a wave of pleasure shoots through his pelvis, “booze, drugs, guns.”

“I hope you hid them better than this thing,” Hux remarks. 

“Nobody's ever dared subject me to a strip search before,” Ben says. He adds an edge to his voice, accusing Hux.

“I wonder what you'd do if you found out you can't get it out after I've left.”

“I guess I'd have to go through the torturing string of orgasms.”

“You'd die.”

“Maybe not.”

“I'll tell you the rest about the fascinating species that is tals’akh,” Hux says, “their original host doesn't possess many nerve endings. That's why the impulses it sends are so strong, and humans are exactly on the opposite side of this scale. It could kill you, although I suppose you would make an interesting addition to a “dumb ways to die” statistics.”

Ben’s response gets muffled by a moan and two loud exhales. Hux smiles triumphantly and holds out an ugly thing very different from the one Ben put inside him. 

“Who am I?” Hux asks.

“I don't know but I'd save the celebration for after you pulled out the second one,” Ben whimpers and arches his back. His cock is erect again and his prostate is on fire. 

“You idiot, you put two of them inside you?” Hux yelps.

“I didn't know - aaah - what they were,” Ben groans and bends his knees in a desperate search for release. 

“You're definitely the dumbest guy I've ever met,” Hux mutters but he slips his hand inside Ben again. It’s easier now and Ben almost doesn't feel the intrusion anymore. Hux’s movement produces a slick, squelching sound and Ben knows there wasn't enough lube in him to do that. It should gross him out but it does the exact opposite. 

“Your cock really is quite the sight,” Hux observes when Ben’s scream quietens, “I don’t think I’ve seen one quite like it.”  

“Thanks,” Ben mutters and convulses again. He reaches for something with his hand, blindly, searching for purchase. 

“Shh,” Hux hums, “we’re almost there.”

“I hate you,” Ben groans, “get it out!”

Ben blabbers and moans through the rest of the procedure. Hux’s other hand is placed reassuringly on top of his knee and its warm presence soothes Ben more than it should. Finally, Hux pulls the egg out, although with a lot less pomposity. Ben falls still for a moment, breathes out and opens his eyes. He’s sweating and Hux looks like a mess too. Ben tries not to feel like he’s just given birth. 

“Well that was awkward,” Ben blurts out after good two minutes of the pair of them staring at each other. 

“I wish I knew what to say,” Hux replies.

Ben sits up and kisses Hux, unexpectedly, on the lips. He didn’t know he was going to do it, but it feels right. Hux freezes a little but then he leans into the kiss. There’s a dull thud as he sets the egg on the floor, and Ben feels slick fingers wrap around his cock. He moans into Hux’s mouth.

“Come for me,” Hux whispers as Ben trembles underneath him, “only for me.”

Ben whimpers and wraps his arms desperately around Hux’s neck before he comes again. He cries out but Hux kisses it off his lips. They’re panting, leaning onto each other for support and Ben thinks he’ll sleep for two days after this. 

“You know what?” Hux says at last.

“What?” Ben mumbles, tiredly.

“I think you owe me a month worth of blowjobs.”

“I’m good at other things too.”

Hux is about to say something when he hears a crack. He straightens, his instincts kicking in. He reaches for a blaster, and then he sees it. The eggs. They’re hatching.

Hux has seen the creature on pictures. But of course, pictures don’t have the quality of threatening to eat you. Or the smell. Hux curses.

“Did I really…” Ben says, unfazed by Hux’s reaction to the creatures. He reaches for the one that stayed inside him longer and runs a finger down its head. He can’t tell what colour it has but he’s oddly fond of it. It is a peculiar mixture of sweet and ugly, and it’s skin is warm under Ben’s fingers.

“I understand you’re full of mama hormones right now but I’d still advise you not to touch them,” Hux says, watching the creature with apprehension. 

“Look how precious they are,” Ben coos and lifts the older one up, freeing it from the eggshell. It nuzzles his hands and licks it.

“They almost killed you.”

“Lucky thing I had you to help me then,” Ben grins, “here, hold him.”

Hux accepts the creature for lack of other things to do as Ben reaches for the other one. It’s bigger and not as dashingly colourful and it doesn’t have what Ben originally thought was a tail. He holds the animal and lets the two get acquainted. Hux smiles, probably against his will, when the two creatures make chirping noises and brush noses.

“They’re a male and a female. I could start a stud!” Ben announces happily. He remembers wishing the eggs wouldn’t hatch. Well. 

“You’re crazy,” Hux murmurs, but his voice is full of awe rather than derision. 

“I’m feeling high on oxytocin,” Ben says and looks at Hux from beneath lowered eyelids, “I have a craving for a mate.” 

“Please don’t say that again,” Hux mumbles as Ben takes the tals’akh from his hand and sets it on the ground, hoping the pair of them won’t bite off something important on the ship. 

“Why? It’s true,” Ben grins and he lies back down onto his back, pulling Hux on top of him, “I need you to claim me.”

“Are you sure? You’re probably still sore from...this.”

“When I tell you I need your cock, I’m not playing around,” Ben says sternly.

“Okay.”

They take off Hux’s clothes together until Hux is completely naked too. Ben notices a tattoo just below Hux’s nipple that reads a name. He growls.

“Do you belong to someone else?” 

“I used to,” Hux shrugs, “he died.”

Ben’s eyes flare up with jealousy and he rolls them over. He sits up on Hux’s thighs and gives Hux’s cock a few pumps to get it ready. He doesn’t have to try too much, Hux is already half hard. When he’s satisfied with it, he positions himself above it and sits down in a fluid quick motion. His ass is loose but Hux gasps and throws his head back, his hands digging into Ben’s strong thighs. Ben grins and he pinches the nipple above the tattoo. Hux cries out.

“You’re so pretty,” Ben whispers as he begins moving up and down Hux’s cock. His thighs tremble with exertion but he persists. He decided to give Hux the best fuck of his life, to push the forgotten man from his mind and he won’t stop just because he’s tired. “So small and pretty.”

“I’m not small,” Hux protests and he moans when Ben clenches his asscheeks around him. He jerks his hips up to meet Ben’s movements, to get his cock deeper and he whimpers when Ben denies him.

“Of course,” Ben smiles and takes Hux’s cock fully before bending down to kiss him, “you’re my savior.”

Hux whimpers. Ben doesn’t move and he stimulates Hux with contractions of his walls and a hand on his nipple. He can feel Hux spasm beneath him.

“My hero,” he whispers and he sits up and cups Hux’s balls. Hux moans and exhales loudly, and Ben can feel warm come inside him. He smiles.

Hux is panting a little for a long time before he opens his eyes and looks at Ben gratefully, and maybe with a hint of affection. Ben kisses him again, practically collapsing on him with exhaustion. He’s covered in sweat and drained of all energy. He’s hard between their stomachs but he can’t move any more to do anything about it. 

Fortunately, Hux is willing to do the work for him. He rolls them over and slips out of Ben. Come dribbles out of Ben and adds to the mess on the floor but Hux pays it no mind. He kneels down between Ben’s legs again and takes Ben’s cock in his mouth. Ben groans and tears spring to his eyes, for some reason. He buries his hands in Hux’s hair but soon moves them to scratch Hux behind the ear. Hux shudders and speeds up his movement until Ben is gasping, unable to do anything more. His whole body twitches on the verge between pain and pleasure, and he knows he’ll be sore all over. Hux swallows dutifully and then lies down on top of Ben, kissing him with glistening lips.

“I think I love you,” Ben murmurs into Hux’s hair as the ginger settles with his head on Ben’s chest. It’s sticking in all directions thanks to the mixture of sweat and product in it, and Ben thinks he prefers it to the perfection he saw when they met. Hux chuckles.    
“Huh. And I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Ben,” Ben says, “Ben Organa.”

“That Ben Organa?” Hux asks, but it sounds tired and lacks the usual surprise people accompany it with.

“One and only.”

“I had sex with the son of Leia Organa,” Hux mumbles sleepily, “I’ll add that to my resume.”

“I’ll write you a reference,” Ben whispers back, his eyes closed.

“That would be kind of you.”

They fall asleep almost at the same time, Ben’s arm wrapped around Hux while they linked their fingers. The tals’akhs approach them a little later and nestle in the crook of Ben’s elbow. 

…

Hux wakes up to the sound of his communicator beeping. He needs a moment to remember where he is but he’s already looking for the commlink. Ben opens his eyes sleepily and closes them again when Hux answers the call. 

“Hux...I’m fine. The suspect needed a more thorough search...That is good...No we won’t be taking him aboard...I’ll be back shortly. Calculate the jump to hyperspace. Hux out.”

Ben has sat up in the meantime, his eyes still tired and his hair sticking in all directions. The tals’akhs startled at the noise and fled. 

“How did they get out?” Ben asks, trying to postpone Hux’s inevitable departure. 

“They slipped out before you took your clothes off.”

“That doesn’t seem like standard procedure.” 

They fall silent, watching each other and begging the other to say something, anything.

“I need to go,” Hux says, needlessly. Ben tries to think of a witty remark but he can’t come up with anything but “please stay” so he gets up and helps Hux into his uniform. It’s dirty and he’ll have to take a shower but they don’t talk about it. Ben zips up his jacket and pats his shoulders, waiting for Hux to say something.

“Will you give me some personal information?” Hux blurts out, “So that I could contact you and ask how the tals’akhs are doing. Not to get you arrested.”

“Of course,” Ben smiles and reaches for Hux’s commlink, “and you know, you can call if you feel lonely or stressed. I promise not to make you save my life again.”

Hux smiles and kisses Ben on the cheek, accepting the device back. He chuckles when he notices that Ben saved his contact as  _ Your greatest achievement  _ and smiles wistfully one last time before turning around and leaving. 

Ben watches the airlock close behind him and the ship take off, standing there naked and confused. The male tals’akh nuzzles his ankle and Ben squats down to pet it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Several notes on this fic, since I finally remembered to write down what I wanted to say.  
> 1\. the name of Ben's ship, _Nucifera_ comes from the latin name for Indian lotus, whose name in sanskrit is "padma".  
>  2\. Ben thinking Hux's eyebrows are evil was inspired by a comment of [Johanna](http://longstoryshortikilledhim.tumblr.com/) that I couldn't shake off. Full credit to her.  
> 3\. Ben's surname is Organa in the fic because I can, and because of that post on tumblr that said that an Alderaanian woman would give her husband her name rather than the other way around, and Organa sounds 100% better than Solo.  
> 4\. I have no idea if commlinks work like phones so excuse my French here if they don't. :D  
> 5\. I had lots of fun coming up with the biology of tals'akhs, so here's the bit that didn't make it into the final cut. The reason why someone would pay horrendous amounts of money for something like a tals'akh egg is that humans are some of the most sensitive races there are, but others are not as easily stimulated, so they'd need a more powerful vibrator. I don't even know. My brain went places.  
> 6\. The boys throw away every single precaution when it comes to safe sex. Please don't try this at home.
> 
> Thank you for reading and come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
